


Forever

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace mucho tiempo, Dean enseñó a Cas a montar en bici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente me arrepienta de escribir esto...

 

 

Título: [Forever](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rpR9quNIvE)

Autora: Taolee

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Fandom: SPN

Rating: PG

Sin betear 

Spoiler: 7x17

Resumen: Mucho tiempo atrás, Dean enseñó a Castiel a montar en bicicleta.

Idea sacada de este momento (minuto 2:20)

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jNc11Lngds>

Nota de la autora: como siempre, recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título a la viñeta. 

 

FOREVER

 

\- ¡Dean, no te alejes mucho!

\- Vale, mamá -Dean puso el pie derecho en el pedal de su bici nueva y bajó el sendero del parque sintiendo el viento en la cara y cómo varias hojas de los árboles chocaban contra su camiseta al pasar. 

Sentada en un banco del parque había dejado a su madre mientras sostenía en brazos a Sammy, que apenas tenía un par de meses. Cuando Dean supo que sería un hermano mayor, quiso aprender lo antes posible a montar en bicicleta porque eso sería lo primero que le enseñaría a Sammy.

Y se había esmerado bien, porque Dean no necesitó esas odiosas ruedas supletorias que algunos bebés llevaban mientras aprendían a montar; subirse a la bici fue algo innato para él. 

Bajó uno de los senderos del parque y se detuvo al comprender que allí empezaba el bosque y sabía que no debía entrar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Como no tenía aún mucha práctica dando la vuelta con la bici casi estando parado, Dean se bajó y dio la vuelta a pie. Entonces lo vio; un niño casi de su edad sentado en el suelo al lado de un árbol.

Dean miró a ambos lados buscando a sus padres, pero el niño parecía estar solo. Agarró el manillar de la bici y caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Hola? -lo llamó. El viento le despeinó los cabellos rubios y él se los apartó de la cara con un movimiento-. ¿Te has perdido?

El niño que estaba sentado bajo el árbol levantó la cabeza y lo miró. 

\- No.

Dean le miró los ojos azules pensando que podría estar llorando, pero tampoco había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

\- Pienso.

Dean parpadeó. Eso de pensar no se le daba bien a él. Lo suyo era la acción, aunque luego tuviera a su padre detrás suya sermoneándole durante un buen rato.

\- Y, ¿en qué piensas?

El niño se lo quedó mirando, hizo una mueca con la cara y se levantó. Era más bajo que Dean y más flacucho. Con calma llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes montar en bici?

Dean miró orgulloso su bicicleta nueva sin ruedas supletorias de bebé y asintió.

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

\- No.

Dean dudó, pero entonces algo cedió en él, se echó a un lado y le ofreció el asiento.

\- Yo te enseño.

El chico lo miró porque no le creía. ¿Cómo iba un mocoso de cuatro años como él a enseñarle a montar en bici? No obstante, la curiosidad pudo más que él. Cogió la bicicleta por el manillar y se subió dejando los pies bien anclados en el suelo.

\- Ahora tienes que poner un pie en el pedal y te impulsas. Luego el otro. Y así.

El niño asintió. Agarró el manillar con fuerza, puso un pie en un pedal, se impulsó, puso un pie en el otro y tras haber recorrido apenas dos metros dando tumbos, la bici y el muchacho cayeron hacia un lado levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Dean corrió hacia él. No pudo evitar mirar su bici nueva, pero tras comprobar con la mirada que no estaba rota, se centró en el niño.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El chico se había encogido a un lado y se apretaba un codo con fuerza.

\- No. Me he hecho daño -gruñó-. No quiero montar más. Me rindo.

Dean parpadeó mirándole fijamente.

\- Mi padre dice que rendirse es de cobardes. 

Frotándose aún el codo, el niño se levantó y enfrentó a Dean, quedando muy cerca de él. Lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos. Luego se volvió, cogió la bici del suelo y se montó.

\- Voy a intentarlo otra vez.

Dean asintió, dándose cuenta de que las palabras de su padre parecían ser ciertas a pesar de que él no lo creyó cuando lo escuchó.

\- Tienes que mover las piernas más rápido y mantener recto el manillar -le aconsejó.

El niño asintió. Antes de poner un pie en el pedal, se volvió hacia Dean con algo de duda en el rostro.

\- Yo no tengo bicicleta. Si aprendo hoy a montar, para cuando tenga una... ¿lo habré olvidado?

Dean se encogió de hombros y recitó las palabras del único hombre sabio que conocía: su padre.

\- Mi padre dice que cuando aprendes a hacer una cosa, luego nunca se olvida, pero no sé si creerle porque el otro día olvidó cómo usar el mando de la tele para cambiar los canales.

\- Yo no quiero olvidar nada.

Dean parpadeó porque ese chico parecía muy raro. Él jamás se había planteado tal cosa. Bastante tenía con acordarse de lavarse las manos antes de comer y recoger su habitación antes de irse a dormir. No obstante, y no supo muy bien por qué, le respondió sinceramente.

\- No te preocupes; cuando no te acuerdes de las cosas, yo te las recordaré.

Y Dean le enseñó a montar en bici. Al final resultó ser bastante bueno, pero no más que él, porque nadie era más bueno que Dean Winchester.

 

FIN 


End file.
